Dauntless Jealousy
by PiscesS101
Summary: This is a divergent fanfiction where there is no war and Four and Tris are training initiates. It also takes place one year after Tris's initiation. I know this idea is overused but this is my spin on it. It will also have quite a bit of fluff in it.I hope you like it and please comment but please no hate this is my first fanfiction ever so constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Tris POV)

"Morning Beautiful," Tobias said as I opened my eyes to meet his dark blue eyes that were only inches from mine.

"Morning Handsome," I replied smiling, "the initiates get here tomorrow."

"Ready to scare the crap out of them?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Absolutely," I murmured then kissed him full on the mouth and he responded by kissing me back. Just as he deepend the kiss there was a loud knock at our apartment door. I sighed as he pulled away and went to awenser the door in an old pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

As he walked away I swung myself out of bed to find something to wear. I ended up wearing a black skull crop top with a tank-top, blue jeans and black high-heels with dark eye shadow and lip gloss.

After I got dressed I came into the living room to find Tobias, standing next to him was a bouncing Christina who was wearing a crop top and a mini-skirt that were both black. She was wearing black high-heels.

"We're going shopping!" Christina announced and dragged me out of the room while I looked longingly at Tobias and yelled "See you later Four!" as he chuckled and said "See you later Six".

As Christina and I walked to the pit she asked me, "What did you and Four do last night?" wiggling her eyebrows.

"We didn't do anything! I'm still scared of intimacy!" I said exasperatedly.

"Okay, Okay, Okay just checking," she said and we continued to the pit in an awkward silence.

When we reached the pit the first store we went into was called "Dauntless We Are". Once we were in the store I told Christina, "I want to look more intimidating for when I'm training the initiates."

"Okay," she replied, "Let's go shopping!"

By the time we left we had nine full outfits, make-up, five black pairs of high-heels, a pair of new combat boots, and one pair of black flats.

We_finally_left the store and I started to head back to the apartment I shared with Tobias but Christina grabbed my arm and said "Not so fast, we have one more store to go to." Then began to drag me to a store. I looked up to see what store we were going to.

It was Dauntless Secret! "Christina" I hissed, "I'm **not** going in there!"

"I'm helping you make Four jealous because Zeke and Uriah are having a truth or dare party in light of the new initiates coming, so you need some new lingerie for the party," she stated and I knew there was no getting out of this. So I sighed and followed her into Dauntless Secret.

An hour later I came out of the store with a bag full of lingerie. "Now can I go home?" I whined to Christina.

"Yes you can go home" she replied, "But meet me at my apartment at 3 o'clock so we can get ready for the party."

"Okay," I said and ran off to find Tobias. I found him in our apartment waiting for me." How was your day Tobias?" I asked him.

"Very good," he replied, "but it just got ten times better now that your here." With that he picked me up and kissed me on the lips.

After a moment he pulled away and said, "I want to do something."

I looked at him confusedly but still nodded my head and he slid down on one knee! Then he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The ring was a white gold band with a black diamond in the center and a grey one on either side of the black one. Tobias then said, "Beatrice Prior, I've loved you since I first saw you in grey clothes, your blond hair in a bun comforting me at my mom's funeral. I thought would never see you again when I transferred but then I saw you land in the net and I couldn't believe it- that you were here. You have made my life so much better and I want to spend the rest of my life. Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

For a moment I stood there shocked with my mind screaming at me to say "yes". Tobias's smile was starting to fall as I leeped into his arms and whispered, "Yes, yes of course I will marry you, yes!"

He was smiling and pulled back just enough to put the ring on my finger and said "I love you Tris Eaton." I smiled at my soon to be name and kissed him hard on the lips as he picked me up with my legs wrapped around his waist as we continued to kiss until we both heard a sharp knock at the door. Then I remembered my meet in with Christina! "Crap!" I exclaimed, "We're going to a Pedrad Brother (Zeke and Uriah) Candor or Dauntless party and Christina is here to help me get ready! I totally forgot!"

Suddenly I heard whispering, and then the door opened to reveal Christina and Zeke who both ready for the party. When she spotted me she dragged me off to the bathroom to prepare for the party.

Hey people I'm really sorry about the teck errors Im working on it. Please don't butter knife me.

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent that belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris's POV**

As soon as Chris got me in the bathroom she started doing my make-up with an angry expression on her face and I felt really bad.

Taking a deep breath I said," Chris, I'm really sorry I forgot and lost track of time. If it makes you feel better you can choose whatever clothes you want for me to wear and do my make up however you want."

As soon as I said that her whole face brightened up and did her work without letting me see what she was doing with my make-up. When she was done she handed me an outfit that consisted of a bra, tank-top, crop top, leather jacket, panties, spandex shorts, and black jeans. The bra and panties were both black lagrie.

After my clothes were on and my hair was done I looked she let me look in a mirror. I saw Chris had made my eyelids smokey-grey, my cheeks were tinted pink and my lips were blood red. I looked... Fantastic, especially with my hair curled framing my face.

"Thanks Chris," I said, "I look fantastic!"

"Your welcome," Chris replied smiling, "Go show Four!" and with that ran out the door.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tobias's jaw drop. Once he regained his composure he said, "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how good you look especially tonight."

"Thanks," I said blushing, "We should get to the party at Zeke's or we'll be late.

"Alright then my lady" Tobias said in a British accent while holding out his arm for me, "shall we make our way to the party?"

"yes we shall" I said blushing as I took his arm and with that we headed to Zeke's apartment which was B17. Which just so happened to be in the same hallway we were in so it was a short walk.

Once we got to the party Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke and Lynn were sitting in a circle on the floor waiting for us to get here. So when we sat down Uriah stood and practically yelled "I'm going first!" after that he said more quietly, "Who will be my first victim?"

"Zeke, my dear brother, truth or dare?" he said smiling evilly.

"Dare," he replied smugly and Uriah began grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a girly make-over and let her choose the close you get to wear for the rest of the game. Or else you are a **PANSYCAKE**!" said Uriah.

"Ok come on Christina lets go." Zeke grumbled.

\- 15 minutes later -

When Zeke and Christina reentered the room Zeke was wearing a black mini skirt, pink tube top that said "Daddy's Girl" in black, deep red leather high-heels, deep purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, bright pink blush, and baby pink lipstick. We were all (except Zeke) laughing and leaning on each other to stay up-right.

"Ok, who will be my target? Hmmm" Zeke said and eyed us with a thoughtful expression, "Four my friend, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I chose dauntless for a reason" Four replied smugly.

"okay" Zeke said "I dare you to call Tris's brother and tell him you and Tris are getting married"

I quietly passed Tobias my phone and hit the "call" button on Caleb's contact.

The phone rang a few times before Caleb answered and said "Hello, this is Caleb Prior speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Caleb this is four, I'm just calling to let you know that your sister and I are getting married." He said while Will and Chis were smothering their giggles in pillows.

"What! Put Beatrice on the phone right now!" Caleb screamed into the phone.

"Hi Caleb cool down it was just a dare but we actually are getting married." I said.

"Beatrice I'm coming over there right now," Caleb said smugly.

"Okay we are in apartment B17, see you soon," I said and hung up. When I looked up everyone was gaping at four and I as I held up my ring. Everyone gasped and congratulated us. After that I said, "it Four's turn"

"Uriah" Four said, "truth or dare?"

"Obvisally dare." Uriah replied.

"Okay" Tobias said evilly, I dare you to egg the first person you see." Then Zeke got the eggs.

Once he came back with the eggs Uriah went into the hallway.

When they came back Zeke was laughing and Uriah just looked frightened. During his laughing fit Zeke managed to say, "Uriah had egg Eric!" once the words were out of his mouth we (except Uriah) were all laughing our heads off.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Uriah said, "Tris you know question."

"Dare," I replied confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four and after you have to straddle sit on his lap for the rest of the game," Uriah said smugly.

in response I grabbed Tobias's hand and walked into the closet. Once I closed the door I crashed my lips to his, tangled my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"I love you," I whispered and continued to kiss me.

**Caleb's POV:**

Four just called me and told me he's _**marrying**_my sister! Beatrice also confirmed it! That was all I could think about until I reached the apartment B17 and knocked at the door. A young man answer the door wearing a black mini skirt, pink tube top that said "Daddy's Girl" in black, deep red leather high-heels, deep purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, bright pink blush, and baby pink lipstick and said, "You must be Caleb I'm Zeke please come sit down."

"Okay," I replied. Once I sat down I heard someone moan, "Four." I instantly knew it was Beatrice so I walked over to the coat closet and hastily pulled the door open to see Beatrice kissing a muscled dark haired man who I assumed was Four. Beatrice had her fingers twisted in his hair a ring glimmering on her left hand and her legs were around his waist! While his arms were around her waist! I grabbed him and yanked him off my sister.

**Tobias/Four's POV (from when Tris moaned):**

"Four," Tris moaned into my ear as kissed and nipped at her neck. Then she pulled my lips back to hers eagerly and I continued to kiss her.

Suddenly I was being yanked off my beautiful fiancé who started to fall but I caught her just in time.

Someone then yelled, "Stay away from my little sister! Don't touch her!"

_ Oh it's Caleb, _I thought.

"Firstly Caleb Tris isn't your little anything and is perfectly capable of of doing what she wants and if she wants to go I will," I turned to Tris and asked, "Do you want me to stay away from you?"

**Tris's POV:**

Tobias turned toward me and asked me, "Do want me to stay away from you?"

"No, never if I ever said I could live without you it would kill me," I said with my eyes gleaming pressed my lips softly to his. I had pull away after a few seconds because of Caleb, "Let's continue our game of truth or dare."

Then we headed back to the circle and Tobias sat down first so I could straddle sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around neck. While Caleb gave Tobias a straight up death glare and rolled my eyes at him and I said, "Caleb, truth or dare."

"Truth" Caleb said nervously.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked and he mumbled something unintelligibly. "What was that Caleb?" I questioned.

"Susan!" he said clearly embarrassed.

"You mean my childhood friend Susan?!" I exclaimed gaping at him.

"Yes!" He said very quickly so I dropped it. Then he turned to Tobias and said, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth and Uriah say 'pansycake' and you will not be able to speak for weeks." Tobias replied menacingly so Uriah shut his mouth and stayed silent.

"Four," Caleb said. "What is your real name?" When Caleb said that I scooted back as Tobias took off his shirt and then I admired his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. I sat back on his lap ran my hands over his torso while Tobias said, "Uriah truth or-"

"DARE" Uriah replied cutting Tobias off.

I saw Tobias smile and say " I dare you to go into the pit with a toilet paper ring and propose to the first girl you see."

"Okay" he said and left with Zeke to complete the dare.

** Uriah's POV: (Time skip to the Pit)**

When we reached the pit I walked over to the first girl I saw and got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"

"No Uriah" she said "I will not marry my own son"

Oh shit, I thought , the girl I proposed to was my mom and dad is standing right there!

**Tris's POV:**

When Uriah came back he had a black eye. When Marlene saw her boyfriend (Uriah) she jumped up and said, "Uri! Are you alright? What happened?!"

Just as Uriah was about to say something Zeke said, "Uriah had to propose to mom" Zeke said while he was laughing and then we all joined in. After laughing our heads off I said, "When I'm training initiates my name is Six." We continued to play to play until ten pm when when Tobias took me home so we could get some sleep. Once we were both in the apartment I changed into one of Tobias's shirts and drifted off to sleep listening to the strong steady beat of his heart.

** I hope you liked it read and review I will try to fix all the tec errors soon .**_**PLEASE**_** don't**__**butter knife me.**

** -Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

My alarm clock blared as I hit the snooze button. Then I remembered the initiates get here today! So I decided to have a little fun waking Tobias.

To wake him up I started to kiss him, moves my legs to straddle his hips and stared to grid my hips against his. as soon as he stared to kiss back I jumped up and said "Get up,the initiates will be here in two hours! I'm going to get ready."

"Kay sweetheart," Tobias," but I think that we should hide our relationship from the initiates to look more intimidating to the initiates."

"Okay," I said and sauntered off to do my make-up.

'First I applied a thin line of eye-liner, smokey dark grey eye-shadow, mascara, dark blush, and blood red lipstick.

After that I straightened my hair and dressed in a tight tank-top that showed off my tattoos, black skinny jeans, a fitted leather jacket, and my black combat boots.

When I came out of the bathroom Tobias said with a smirk," Nice look Six," and then pulled me in to a hug.

"You don't look to bad either, Four," I replied against his shirt," We have to be at the net in half an hour."

"Okay,"he said," Let's go," and then we headed to the cafeteria grabbed a muffin and headed to the net hand in hand. When reached the net we separated and waited for someone to jump. I looked up when I heard a scream and saw a falling grey blur! Abnegation!

When they landed in the net i went to help them off the net. once the first jumper, who happened to be a girl, had both feet on the ground I saw she had chocolate brown hair and eyes, pail skin, freckles, and was about two inches taller then me. I asked what her name was and she nervously said."Sianna."

Then there was another scream .

Once all the initiates landed there were eleven transfers:

Sianna- Abnegation

Rose- Candor

Joel- Candor

Rachel- Candor

Jared- Erudite

Tia- Erudite

Cole- Candor

Kash- Erudite

Rebeca- Erudite

Jeremy- Amity

Cassidy- Candor.

"Alright! I'm six these are Four, Uriah, and Marlene! We will be your instructors," I said.

Just as I was about to go on a Candor, Rose, piped up and said," Your names are numbers?!"

"Yes do you have a problem with it, the first lesson you will learn in dauntless is how to keep your mouth shut, got it!" growled while I got right in her face.

"G-g-got it," she stuttered.

"Good. now follow us," I replied and led them to the Pit.

When we got there Tobias said grinning,"This is the Pit, you will learn to love it! It's where the people in Dauntless socialize and shop."

Then we led them to the Chasm and I said," This is the Chasm! It reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! a daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life! it has happened before and it will happen again! You have been warned!"

When I said this I was thinking of Al.

We finally led them to the dorms and Tobias yelled," Be back here by ten and and training starts at eight, be there or else!" With that we walked out of the dorms, walked to the cafeteria, got our food and sat down at our usual table and I said," I had fun scaring the crap out of a Candor named Rose."

Then Christina's eyes got huge and her mouth fell open then she said," Rose is my sister! I'm gonna go she her," and dashed off without another word leaving us to our conversations.

After dinner Tobias and I went back to the apartment. Once we were inside the apartment with the door closed Tobias crashed his lips to mine and said," I've been waiting to do this all day," between kisses.

We kissed for a good half hour before we both decided to get ready for bed. once I had changed into one of Tobias's shirts and a pair of my short-shorts I crawled into bed, cuddled up to Tobias, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**N/A I want to thank my friends: Sianna, Tia, Cole, Kash, Jeremy, and Cassidy for letting me use their names. I'll try to update sooner but I'm still having writers block.**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me.**

**-Sarah**㈳5


	4. Chapter 4

When the alarm went off Tobias and I woke up and got ready. I got dressed in the same outfit as yesterday.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw Tobias wearing a tight t-shirt that showed off his abs, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Alright let, teach some initiates how to shoot and scare them while doing it!" I said giving Tobias a hug.

"Okay, I love you but we still have to hide our relationship a secret," he replied with a hint sadness, pulled out of the hug, and we headed to get breakfast at the cafeteria.

When we got there Tobias and I grabbed muffins, then went to set up targets in the training room.

Once everything was set up the initiates started walking in. By eight o'clock everyone but Rachel was there.

"Alright," Tobias yelled," Today we will be learning how to shoot a gun!"

Just as he was about to go on Rachel came in and I yelled," Why were you late initiate."

"I had to finish putting on my make-up." she said nervously.

_Oh she's probably trying to impress my fiancé_I thought.

"Well don't be late tomorrow or else!" I said menacingly while shooting her a glare.

Then Tobias continued explaining what we were doing for the day," now watch Six as she demonstrates the proper way to shoot a gun."

I then went, picked up a gun, walked to the target, placed my hands properly one he gun, aimed the gun at the target, and fired. I watched as the bullet hit the target dead centre and all the initiates stared open- mouthed at me.

"Well what are you waiting for! Get shooting!" I yelled and walked over to Tobias and asked," How'd I do?"

"Very well," he replied and began to watch the initiates shooting.

By lunch everyone but Crystal and Jay had hit the target. Tia and Jared had hit the bullseye.

"Go for lunch and be back here in an hour!" I yelled.

After all the initiates left we walked to the cafeteria, got some food, and headed to our apartment.

Once we were inside Tobias gave me a deep passionate kiss. Then we sat down and ate our lunches while talking about the initiates.

When we got in to the topic of Sianna I said," She looks a lot like you Tobias. Like her face shape, her eyes, and her expressions!"

_Maybe their related,_ I thought, _but then again maybe not._Then let it go but it was still in the back of my mind.

After lunch we returned to the training room five minutes before the initiates were supposed to be back. In the next five minutes all the initiates were back and were ready to learn how to throw knives.

Then Tobias yelled, " Now you will learn how to throw knives! Six will you stand in front of the target as I demonstrate the proper throwing stance!"

I did as I was instructed and stood in front of the target just like last year and smiled at Tobias with a look that said," Throw the same as last year."

And he did as I looked deep in to his. Just before he threw the last knife he tapped his ear the threw, the knife just cutting the top of my ear where I felt a slight sting just like last year.

After Tobias finished throwing I yelled," Stop ogling and start throwing!"

Then they all dashed to pick up knives and then went to targets and started throwing.

That's when I noticed Rachel wasn't throwing but staring at Tobias who was helping Jared and then I had an idea. She wasn't moving. So, I picked up a throwing knife, and threw it so it whizzed right past her nose and hit the target behind her dead centre.

She let out a little screech as it flew by her face then all the initiates turned to look at her and I yelled," You are supposed to throwing knives not staring at your instructors! Now get to work!" while glaring at her the entire time.

Then all the initiates turned back and started throwing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tobias approaching me, so I turned toward him and he said," Good job scaring her," and I smiled at him.

Then I whispered," That's because she was staring at you way to much!"

"Oh well, tomorrow we are teaching them to fight so that should be fun," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well let's keep them throwing and we'll help when we are needed," I replied and the day continued very slowly.

By the end of the day Crystal and Jay ( again) couldn't hit the target.

At six o'clock we dismissed the initiates and went to the cafeteria, got some burgers, and sat down with the gang, and began talking with them.

After eating at the cafeteria we went back to our apartment and got ready for bed because we had been at the cafeteria for two hours sitting, laughing, and talking ( unfortunately Tobias and I couldn't hold hands or kiss).

So after Tobias and I were ready for bed I gave him a long, passionate kiss before we laid down and cuddled together.

Before I drifted off I whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," Tobias murmured back then we both collapsed in to a dreamless sleep.

#*#*#*#*#*#*page brake#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Once the alarm went off at seven I shook Tobias awake and said," Morning, I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Then we both got ready ( I dressed in black yoga pants and a tank-top with a little eyeliner and lip gloss). After we were both ready we grabbed muffins from the cafeteria and went to set up the punching bags and warm up for the day. Once everything was set up we found we had ten minutes so Tobias picked me up and crushed his lips to mine as I reached up to tangle my hands is his hair and his arms wound around my waist.

I had pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard some one loudly clear their throat, so I broke away from Tobias and saw Sianna staring at us.

Then Sianna said shocked,"you're together!"

"Ya," we replied," But don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Sure," she said and I started to fix my hair so that it didn't look like I had been kissing someone.

Then all the rest of the initiates started to file in and by eight they were all there.

"So today we will be learning how to fight! Now watch Four as he demonstrates the proper ways to punch and kick!" I yelled and motioned for Tobias to start and I watched how his muscles moved under his tight t-shirt as he assaulted the punching bag with relentless force.

When Tobias finished he said," Get to work!" then began to watch the initiates as they started throwing punches.

As I looked around I noticed Tia and Sianna, who were at punching bags side by side, having trouble, so I went over and said," You two don't have much muscle. So try using your knees and elbows. Also keep tension in your core, like this," then demonstrated what to do.

"Thanks," they both replied and I walked back over to Tobias and continued to watch the initiates until we dismissed them for lunch.

Tobias and I, after all the initiates left, headed to the cafeteria grabbed lunch and sat down with the group and kept up a conversation all through lunch then returned to the training room where it was a dull rest of the day.

When we returned to our apartment kissed for a few minutes before I reminded him that we had to pick who was going to fight who tomorrow.

" I think the fights should be Tia and Sianna, Cole and Kash, Rose and Cassidy, Rebeca and Rachel, Joel and Jared, Crystal and Jeremy, with Jay sitting out," Tobias said.

"Sure," I replied and and wrote them down.

Then we got ready for bed and cuddled and kissed until we both fell asleep.

*#*#*#*#*#*page brake*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

In the morning Tobias and I woke up to the blaring of and alarm clock, and then Tobias said," Morning sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too," I replied and went to get ready.

I then dressed is a similar outfit ad yesterday and headed out of in to the living room where Tobias was waiting for me with muffins we had grabbed last night.

"Thank you," I said while I grabbed my muffin.

"Your welcome my love," he replied," We should go set up for the fights today."

"Alright, let's go," I said and we walked to the training room.

When we got there I went and wrote the names for fights on the chalk board and waited for the initiates to get there.

Once all the initiates were there I said," Today you will be fighting each other. When I flip over the chalk board you will see who you are fighting," then I flipped the board over and the initiates observed who they were fighting. Some were shocked, others were happy, and a few looked like they were scared.

"Alright," I called," First pair in the ring!" Then stepped away from the ring and let Sianna and Tia step in to it.

Once they were both in fighting stances Tia elbowed Sianna in the stomach then Tia decked her hard in the temple effectively knocking her out.

"Alright, Tia will you please take Sianna to the infirmary, Kash and Cole in the ring!" I called.

The fights were hard for me to watch and at the end of the day Tia, Kash, Rose, Rebeca, Joel, and Jeremy had won their fights.

After we dismissed the initiates we grabbed food from the cafeteria and headed to our apartment. Where Tobias pressed his lips to mine for a good ten minutes before we started to eat our dinner.

After a while we decided on who would fight tomorrow and we decided on:

Joel and Kash,

Jay and Sianna,

Tia and Rose,

Rebeca and Jermey,

Rachel and Cassidy,

Cole and Jared,

With Crystal sitting out.

After that was out of the way we kissed a little bit more before get ready for bed and cuddling and whispering with each other.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*page break*#*#*#*#*#*#

In the morning I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and quickly shut it off, got out of bed, grabbed a bucket of ice water from the fridge, walked back over to Tobias, dumped the contents all over him and sprang back as he shot up coughing and spluttering.

"Morning sweetheart," I said as he glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I had to resort to drastic measures," I retorted and handed him a muffin that I had grabbed for him and went and got ready for the second day of fights.

I dressed in black jeans, a black t-shit and my combat boots.

After I was dressed I applied eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick then headed out of the bathroom to see Tobias with out his shirt on.

So I just stopped and stared at his sculpted, tattooed back as he looked for a clean shirt in our dresser.

Once he found a clean shirt he looked up to see me staring at him, smiled and said," Like what you see?" As I blushed then nodded.

The next thing I knew Tobias's soft, warm, lips on mine and his arm wound around my waist while I reached up and twisted my fingers into his hair.

"Your so beautiful," he murmured against my lips and then continued to kiss me for ten minutes before I reminded him we had to go and train the initiates.

So we walked to the training room where I went and wrote the fights for today on the board, then waited for the initiates to show up.

At eight all the initiates were there and I flipped the chalk board over and yelled," First pair in the ring!"

The fights were fairly uneventfully with Joel, Sianna, Tia, Jermey, Rachel and Jared winning.

We sat and in the cafeteria with our friends talking about what was going on with our lives, parties and my wedding (which I had to sush them about because the initiates didn't know Tobias and I were together, let alone engaged).

At around nine in the evening Tobias and I headed back to our apartment decided on who would fight who on the last day of stage one of initiation (Tia and Cole, Rachel and Kash, Jay and Crystal, Jared and Jermey, Rose and Cassidy, Rebecca and Joel with Sianna sitting out) got ready for bed.

Once we were both ready we crawled in to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*page brake*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
I woke up to a soft pair of lips against mine, knowing they were Tobias's I kissed back. Then Tobias jumped back and said, "Wake up!"  
"Alright," I murmured to him then trudged to the bathroom and dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday, walked out, grabbed a muffin with Tobias and headed to the training room where we waited for the initiates to arrive.  
At eight they were all there and I yelled," Today will be the last day of the first stage of initiation! at the end the two lowest ranked in both the Dauntless born and the transfers will be cut! "

Then I flipped over the chalk board and Tobias yelled," First pair in the ring!"

After the fights were finished the winners were: Cole, Kash, Jay, Jared, Cassidy, and Joel.

Then I yelled," The rankings will be posted just before stage two of initiation! And get some rest for tomorrow, it's visiting day."

With that Tobias and I left the training room and headed to our apartment where Tobias heatedly kissed for a while before I reminded him we had to tell my parents tomorrow then got ready and climbed into bed before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**N/A Thanks to all the people reading my story. Please keep reading!**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV:  
I woke up to ice cold water being dumped on me and I shot out of bed coughing and spluttering.  
"Tobias!" I screeched at him.  
"Sorry sweetheart, but I couldn't wake you up and I had tried every other way," he said guiltily," and it's visiting day!" He added.  
"Alright, well I need to go have a shower," I replied and headed to the bathroom to shower.  
After I got out of the shower I dressed in tight black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt that showed off my ravens, and my black leather two inch high heels. Then applied purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and clear lip gloss. Finally I blow dried my hair and curled it.  
Once I was out of the bathroom I saw Tobias waiting outside muffins in hand. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday (that made all the ladies swoon).  
"Thanks for waiting for me! My mom will be here in an hour so you had better be ready to tell her about us being engaged," I said then gave Tobias a chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing my muffin and devouring it.  
As we were walking to the pit Tobias said," We should start hinting that we're together because I'm tired of the male initiates hitting on you!"  
"I think that is a great idea and I was about to punch Rachel she was flirting with you so much! It was so annoying!" I said.  
"Alright but I'm a little nervous that I have to tell your mom," he said.  
"Don't worry she'll love you," I said reassuringly, but before I could say anything more Sianna sprinted passed us saying," Excuse me, coming through!"  
"Okay, that was weird," I said.  
"Ya it was," Tobias replied and we both continued walking to the pit where I saw my mom standing near the chasm, so I pointed her out and we walked over to her. "Hey mum," I said," It's so good to see you! And mom this is my fiancé, Four."  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you sweetie," she said then turned to Tobias and said," Nice to meet you Four."  
"Thanks Mrs. Prior," Tobias replied looking relieved until we both saw who was standing behind her. Marcus. My face hardened into a fierce glare as Four pulled me back into the circle of his arms, then pressing his face into my hair!  
Then I turned my face toward him and whispered to him," Go back to the apartment I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."  
"I love you, too, be safe," Tobias murmured back to me, then turned and headed back to our apartment.  
"Tris, Where did Four go sweetheart?"  
My mom asked, confused.  
"Back to our apartment, he didn't feel well," I explained then continued to harshly glare at Marcus.  
"Tris why are you glaring at Marcus," my mom said.  
"Not all the reports Erudite put out were false," I spit then walked over to Marcus and said with venom in my voice," If you ever come near my fiancé or myself again, you son of a bitch, I swear to god I will kill you."  
Then Marcus's fist snapped across my face as I let out a screech and everyone in the Pit turned, shocked but Zeke came over and picked me and up yelled," Someone put this man behind bars and can someone get Four," as my world spun and went black.  
Tobias/Fours POV:  
As I was walking to the apartment I heard someone yell," Someone put this behind bars and can someone get Four!"  
With that I sprinted over to where I heard the person yell and saw my beautiful Tris limp in Zeke's arms and Marcus being restrained by two Dauntless members restraining him as he tried to cause more harm to Tris.  
As I saw this I was flooded with rage and I began to see red then I stepped forward and decked Marcus in the face as he then crumpled to the floor said," Tobias..."  
"That is what you get for harming my fiancé!" I said with fury clear in my voice then ran over to Tris, swept her into my arms, and walked swiftly to our apartment with people fallowing me the entire way.  
Then I slammed my door as they tried to come in, walked over to the bed laid Tris down on the bed and climbed in with her to wait for her to wake up.  
Tris's POV:  
I woke up to a pounding headache and a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist.  
Then I said," Tobias, my head hurts could you get me some painkillers?"  
"Sure sweetheart," he whispered then walked off and I waited for him to return.  
He was back one minute and he passed me a glass of water and a pill for me to take so I popped it into my mouth, took a gulp of water and swallowed.  
"Let's go see everyone because it's five and time for dinner," Tobias said.  
"Okay," I murmured back to him and slipped out of bed pulling Tobias with me.  
"Let's go down into the cafeteria for lunch," I said and walked down to the cafeteria hand in hand with Tobias.  
When we got there the initiates were there and started to bombard us with questions like," You two are together?!"," Six and Four, your engaged?!", or much to Tobias's distaste the boys were all asking," Six are you okay because if not I can kiss it better,"  
Tobias had finally had enough because he said," Yes Tr-Six and I are engaged, and if she needs something kissed better I'm very willing now move before some you of end up in the infirmary!" and all the initiates got out of our way as we went and got burgers and sat down with the group before being engulfed in hugs and yells of," Six your alright!"  
"Ya I am," I replied then the group went back to normal for the rest of dinner and at around nine o'clock I told Tobias that I was tired so he swept me into his arms said," goodbye," then carried me to our apartment and left me to get changed. So I did then called him back and we climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**N/A: If I get more comments and votes I will update faster.**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah **?


	6. Chapter 6

Tris's POV:

_Today is the day we post the rankings_, I thought nervously as Tobias and I walked hand in hand, to the cafeteria.  
Once we got to the cafeteria we grabbed a plate of pancakes each (because we had a bit of extra time today), then headed to our groups table, and made idle chit-chat until it was time to start training.  
When we got to the training room I walked over to the chalkboard and wrote the rankings:  
1\. Joel  
2\. Kash  
3\. Tia  
4\. Jared  
5\. Cole  
6\. Sianna  
7\. Jeremy  
8\. Cassidy  
9\. Rose  
10\. Rachel  
11\. Rebecca  
12\. Jay  
13\. Crystal  
Rebecca, Jay, and Crystal would be cut.  
After writing down the names we flipped the board so the initiates couldn't see the rankings when they first came in.  
Once all the initiates were in the training room Tobias said," Initiates today you will find out if you have pasted the first stage of initiation the bottom three will be cut! Now here are your rankings," then stepped aside and I flipped the board over to show the initiates. Once they found their names some were sobbing, others were smiling, and a few looked shocked.  
"Alright those of you that have been cut, you have one day to get your things and say goodbye. Those of you who made it follow us," I said then headed to the door, meeting Tobias half way across the room and taking his hand.  
We led the initiates to the Fear Landscape Room where we met up with the dauntless borns (Holly, Sarah, Daxton, Leah, Jenna, Emma, Luke, Troy, Tristan, and Liam), who were waiting for us to start.  
"Okay initiates," Uriah said," You are about to go through your worst fears!"  
"But you don't know our worst fears!" Jared called out.  
"You are right, but the serum Erudite invented targets the portion of the brain that houses fear allowing us to see your worst fears," I explained simply the said," Out of the transfers Sianna will be going first!"  
Sianna stood shakily and followed Tobias and I into the room and we closed the door behind her and told her to sit down in the chair then Tobias grabbed the syringe and explained to her what the serum was going to do then injected her with it.  
When she first was in her fears weren't that extrodinary, fairly standard, spiders, clostrophobia, killing someone innocent, crows (like mine), being kidnapped, and drowning.  
Then in her next fear she was in one of the dauntless apartments and a faceless man approached her and tried to undo her pants, after struggling for a small amount of time she finally calmed down and moved on.  
Her I was shocked by... It was Marcus! My mind spun. How did she get that fear? Could Marcus be her father? Does my fiance have a sister?  
Once she came out of the simulation I asked shocked ," Was the man, in your last fear your, father?"  
"Yes, but I don't think that with that behaviour he can be called a father," she replied as my eyes widened, so did Tobias's.  
"Me either and I have some shocking news for you," Tobias said slowly then continued with bitterness," that bastard of a father in your fear landscape is also my father."  
"Really?!" Sianna questioned.  
"Yes," Tobias replied.  
"So your my brother?!" she exclaimed.  
"Yep!" he replied then Sianna threw herself at Tobias giving him a huge hug, which he reluctantly returned.  
"Also what were your test results?" I questioned.  
She gulped then said," they were inconclusive."  
"Meet us here at midnight," I said  
"Okay," she replied and left.  
At the end of the day we had three divergents, Cole, Sianna, and Tia, so they would be meeting us at midnight.  
At dinner Christina started talking about plans for my wedding until I said sternly," Christina I know you want to plan my wedding and you can, but please, for my sake, keep it simple."  
"Okay," she replied bouncing up and down in her seat.  
After that dinner was fairly quiet and Tobias and I left at around seven to have a nap before letting Sianna, Cole, and Tia through our fear landscapes.  
When we woke up just before midnight we headed down to the fear landscape room where Cole, Tia, and Sianna were waiting for us.  
"Why are we here," Cole asked anxiously.  
"We are going to help you hide your divergence so you will be going though one of our fear landscapes," Tobias said.  
"Cole and Tia will be going through my fears and Sianna will be going through Four's," I said before Tobias could.  
"Alright," Cole, Tia, and Sianna replied simultaneously.  
Then I pulled out the syringes and handed two to Tobias, keeping three for myself then walked over to the chairs that were set up.  
"Okay, well I'm not exactly sure what my fears are right now because I haven't been through it in five months so here we go," I stated then injected Tia, Cole, then myself.  
All my fears were the same until my sixth fear and it was to kill Tobias and my family.  
I was so shocked that it broke through the fear and then we were out of my fear landscape.  
When we came out I saw Tobias with tears in his eyes as he ran over and swooped me into his arms while whispering," I'm never letting you go."  
"Me either," I replied," I love you," as I clutched him tightly to me then we broke way as Cole said," I figured out you are called Six."  
"Really," I asked.  
"Ya, it's because you only have six fears," Cole said.  
"Ya, and Four only has four fears," I replied.  
"We have the lowest number of fears on record," Tobias said," be careful because we won't be able to hide your divergence from the leaders when you do your final tests."  
"Alright," Cole, Tia, and Sianna coursed back.  
"Now go get some sleep," I said as they dashed off to the dorms.  
"So, which fear did you get over," Tobias asked as we walked back to the apartment.  
I swallowed, with my cheeks flaming then said," Intimacy, but we are still waiting until after the wedding, and now I'm officially Six!"  
"I love you, you are so brave," Tobias said smiling.  
"I love you, too, and you are the bravest man I know," I murmured back then we continued idle chit-chat the rest of the way back. After we reached the apartment we got ready for bed, said," goodnight," got into bed then I fell into a fitful sleep.  
*Dream*  
I was in a dark room, then the lights flipped on and I saw Tobias, my fiancé, being beaten to death by Marcus while something held me back as I tried to run to Tobias while yelling," Please stop, please! Not him please!"  
I let out an agonized scream as Marcus pulled a gun from his pocket, aimed it at Tobias's head and pulled the trigger.  
"NO," I screamed sobbing and struggling.  
*End dream*  
I snapped awake to see Tobias worried, and alive leaning over me then I flung myself at him catching his shoulders, mashing my face in his shoulder, and sobbing clutching him as tightly as I could.  
Tobias's POV (from when Tris's nightmare started):  
I woke up when Tris started tossing and turning I looked over at her and could tell by the expression on her face she was having a nightmare.  
"Please stop, please! Not him please," she yelled in her sleep as I tried to shake her awake.  
I watched helplessly as she struggled in the dream with tears rolling down her face.  
Then she let out and agonized scream before screaming," NO."  
I watched as her eyes snapped open then she flung herself at me catching at my shoulders, burring her face in my chest, and sobbing while I rubbed her back and whispered soothing into her ear.  
Tris's POV:  
After a few minutes I finally calmed down and said," I'm going to make sure that Marcus ends up dead one way or another."  
"Sweetheart do you mind telling me what your nightmare was about?" Tobias asked.  
I took a deep breath before recounting the dream to him which brought fresh bout of tears.  
"Go back to sleep I'll fight the nightmares away," Tobias said.  
"With what?" I asked.  
"My bare hands of course," he replied kissed the tip of my nose then we cuddled together and fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
*#*#*#*#*#* page brake *#*#*#*#*#*#  
When we woke up we got ready and headed to the cafeteria and grabbed some muffins then headed to the training room.  
The day went similar to yesterday and Cole, Tia, and Sianna got better at hiding their divergence.  
At dinner Christina bombarded me with wedding plans, asking which ones I liked and which I didn't, she also asked what venue I wanted for the ceremony.  
After dinner Tobias and I headed back to the apartment, talking.  
When we got into the apartment we got ready for bed, said," goodnight," crawled into bed, and fell asleep with, "I love you," on our lips.  
*#*#*#*#*#*page brake*#*#*#*#*#*#  
I awoke to Tobias whispering," Good morning, sweetheart, it's time to get up."  
"Okay," I murmured back before yawning,stretching, and getting out of bed.  
Then I headed to the bathroom to get dressed and do my makeup.  
When I was finished I was wearing a tight tank top, black jeans, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and my combat boots.  
When I came out of the bathroom I saw Tobias waiting for me, I walked over and grabbed his hand. Then we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, when we got there Tobias and I both grabbed muffins and headed to the training room to explain the final test to the initiates.  
_I can't believe that initiation is already over, _Ithought to myself.  
All the initiates, dauntless born and transfers, were on time.  
"Listen up initiates! It is time for your final test to get into dauntless! You will face your worst fears in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders," Tobias said.  
"Now Sarah will be going first," I said then wished her good luck.  
After hours of initiates doing the final test they were finally done.  
Tobias and I left for some time alone because we had been invited to a Pedrad brother after initiation party.  
We went to the chasm and sat on the flat rock where we first kissed and say there talking about how initiation went.  
When it was time for dinner we went up and walked to the cafeteria, grabbed some burgers and sat down at our usual table.  
"Let's see who made it in," Zeke said as Max gave a speech the he flipped over the board to show the rankings:  
1\. Sianna  
2\. Tia  
3\. Daxton  
4\. Tristan  
5\. Cole  
6\. Sarah  
7\. Kash  
8\. Rose  
9\. Leah  
10\. Cassidy  
11\. Holly  
12\. Liam  
13\. Jeremy  
14\. Troy  
15\. Emma  
16\. Jenna  
17\. Rachel  
18\. Joel  
19\. Jared  
"The bottom six will be cut," Max yelled before leaving.  
Then since dinner was finished Zeke jumped on to a table yelled," AFTER PARTY AT MY PLACE!"  
This is going to be fun, I thought.  
Then Christina grabbed me by the arm and dragged me by the to her apartment to get me ready for the party.  
**N/A I want to thank you my friends Daxton, Tristan, Liam, Holly, and Leah for letting me use them as characters in this story. I'll try to update again soon. **_**Please**_******don'tbutter knife me.**  
**-Sarah **?


	7. Chapter 7

Once I was in Christina's bathroom she started applying makeup to my face. When she was finished with my makeup she moved onto my hair. Finally she handed me a pile of clothes which I slipped on before looking at myself in the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror I saw Christina had my stormy eyes pop with light blue, almost white, eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, and mascara. My cheeks were stained a light shade of pink, my lips were red and my hair was straightened. I was wearing a black crop top and tank top,with black jeans, and three inch black heels.  
Then I heard a knock at the bathroom door so I went and opened the it.  
"You look beautiful sweetheart," Tobias said before taking my hand and leading me to Zeke's party.  
When entered his apartment the smell of alcohol hit my nose and I turned to Tobias said," Please don't drink tonight."  
"Alright. I promise not to drink," Tobias replied.  
After about an hour of dancing Zeke yelled," Anyone who isn't one of the initiates, Four, Six, Shaunna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, or Will get the hell outta here!"  
I watched as people left the party grumbling.  
"Alright! We will be playing Truth or Dare! For the benefit of the ex-stiffs in this game someone will ask you truth or dare and if you pick dare they will give up a dare. If you pick truth they will ask you a question an you must answer the question truthfully. If you don't you have to remove an arrival of clothing, not including shoes, socks or jewelry," Uriah said," I'll go first! Hmmmm, Tr-Six truth or dare?"  
"Dare," I said slightly unsure because of what happened last time we played.  
"I dare you to straddle sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game and call your brother and tell him to come over!" Uriah said with excitement.  
"Fine," I said sighing as I pulled out my phone and dialled Caleb's phone number.  
The phone ring a few times before he answered the phone and said," Hello Caleb Prior speaking, how can I help you?"  
"Hey Caleb, it's your little sister, Six, how's a going?" I said as some of my friends and some of the initiates smothered giggles.  
"Great," Caleb said," and I'm engaged!"  
"Seriously! Who?!" I said back shocked.  
"A beautiful girl named Cara Willson (BTW I don't know Cara's last name so I made one up, if you know her actual last name drop me a comment) She is amazing and we have dating for eight months!" Caleb said enthusiastically.  
"Does Cara, by any chance, have a little brother named Will who transferred to Dauntless?" I questioned.  
"Yes she does," Caleb replied.  
"Can I speak to Cara if she is there?" I asked him.  
"Sure," Caleb replied.  
I heard shuffling then a Cara said," Hello?"  
"Hey sis, I hear your engaged," Will said.  
"WILL!" She exclaimed," is that really you?!"  
"Ya, congrats, now I'll have some relatives in Dauntless," Will said.  
"Yes you will," Cara said with a laugh.  
"You guys should come over for a visit if your not too busy! We're in apartment B17!" I said.  
"Sure we are on our way to Dauntless for a faction meeting so we'll see you in. Half an hour?" Cara replied.  
"Alright! See you soon! Bye!" I said.  
"Bye!" Cara said then hung up.  
Cara's POV:  
I finally get to see Will again I miss my little brother and I can't wait to see my-soon-be-sister-in-law! I gave Caleb a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"I can't wait to meet your little sister and for you to meet my little brother! I love you so much Caleb!" I said excitedly.  
"Your welcome sweetheart. I love you too," Caleb said," but I don't like my little sister's fiancé. He is... Too intimidating and I just don't like him!"  
"Hey, hey, hey! Come on this will be fun!" I said.  
We made idle chitchat until we reached Dauntless where we went in. Then someone informed us our meeting was postponed because one of the Candor representatives was ill but would be better by tomorrow.  
"Okay," I said," could you lead us to apartment B17?"  
"Sure," the man said then started walking and motioned for us to follow, so we did.  
When we reached the apartment he said," Here we are!"  
"Thanks," Caleb replied then knocked on the door.  
Tris's POV:  
The last half hour of truth or dare wasn't very in interesting and we were all a little surprised when someone knocked on the door and Will went to answer the door.  
"Hi Will! I missed you so much!" I heard a female voice say.  
"Great to see you too, Cara!" Will said.  
"Hey guys this is my big sister, Cara, and her fiancé, Tris's brother, Caleb!" Will said.  
"Hey," we all coursed back as Caleb glared at Tobias and I,before Zeke motioned for them to come and join the game.  
"What game are you guys playing," Cara asked.  
"Truth or dare," I replied from my spot on Tobias's lap.  
"I've played this before," Cara replied excited.  
"Alright, it's Four's turn," Shaunna said.  
"Sianna! Truth or dare?" Tobias said smiling.  
"Dare, I am Dauntless!" Sianna replied.  
"I dare you let Uriah give you a make over!" My fiancé said evilly.  
"Fine," she huffed then tugged Uriah to the bathroom and closed the door.  
Ten minutes later Sianna walked out of the bathroom and she had lipstick all around her mouth, dark purple eyeshadow to her eyebrows, and way too much blush.  
We all burst out laughing at the sight of the hideously done make over!  
Alright, I'm going to go wash off this horrible makeup!" She said then dashed to the bathroom to wash off the makeup and came back with a makeup-free face.  
"Okay, Cole, truth or dare?" Sianna said.  
"Dare," Cole replied with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Sianna deliberated for a few minutes before her face lit up and she said," kiss all the girls in this room you have a crush on!"  
So Cole got up walked over to Tia and gave her a quick peck on the lips and Tia blushed.  
"Okay. So Tia, truth or dare?" Cole said.  
"Dare," Tia replied confidently.  
"I dare you to go out with me!" Cole said confidently.  
"YES!" Tia yelled before throwing herself on Cole and kissing him hard on the lips.  
"Awwwwww," all the rest of the girls said in unison as they kissed.  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said then got off Tobias's lap and walked to the door.  
Tobias's POV:  
I watched as Tris left.  
"Okay, Holly truth or dare?" Tia said.  
"Dare," Holly said back.  
"I dare you to kiss Four on the lips," Tia said evilly.  
_Oh shit this can't be happening_ I thought as Holly started walking over then placed her lips on mine and I tried to pull away but she linked her arms around my neck.  
Tris's POV:  
As I walked back into the room I saw Holly kissing Tobias and Tobias struggling to get away from her.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM FIANCÉ!" I yelled as everyone ran for cover.  
Then I heard "OOOO, shit's about to go down!"  
Then I stalked forward and grabbed Holly by the back of her shirt, dragged her off Tobias and punched her, hard, in the face, then walked over to Tobias, sat down on his lap, and crashed my lips to his and kissed him until someone cleared their throat.  
"Alright, since Holly is knocked out, it's To-Fours turn," I said and blushed because I almost used his real name in front of our friends and this years initiates! "Sorry," I mouthed the Tobias and he just smiled and gave me a light peck on the lips telling me that he accepted my apology.  
"Caleb, truth or dare?" Tobias said with a smirk.  
"Truth because I don't feel like getting punched or embarrassed," Caleb replied.  
"Why don't you accept Six and I being together?" Tobias asked after thinking for a moment.  
"Well... It's because you just seem too intimidating, cold, unkind. I think that you're just not right for my sister," Caleb stated.  
"Listen here, Caleb, Four is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's kind, brave, caring, and he is the most perfect person in the world," I said then turned to Tobias and murmured," I love you so much," before sealing his lips with a kiss full of gentle, caring, passion.  
We broke the kiss only seconds later.  
"Tris, truth or dare?" Caleb asked me.  
"Dare. I'm Dauntless aren't I?" I replied confidently.  
"I dare you to brake up with Four," Caleb said, but before the words were out of his mouth my shirt was off and on the floor, leaving me in a bra and jeans sitting on my fiancé's lap.  
"Caleb, I would brake up with Four when Erudite stops caring about knowledge!" I said menacingly.  
"Jeremy, truth or dare," I said.  
"Dare," he said back to me.  
"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with... Daxton!" I told him.  
"Okay, fine," Jeremy said.  
Then Uriah went to get some alcohol and came back two minutes later with a bottle of vodka and a tray of shot glasses. When Uriah sat down he poured the vodka into the shot glasses.  
Once he finished pouring the vodka he set them in front of Jeremy and Daxton before saying," GO!"  
Jeremy was on his third shot when he ran to the bathroom and Daxton was on his fifth.  
"I win," Daxton slurred.  
Then the game continued until two o'clock in the morning when everyone went home.  
Once Tobias and I got home we showed Cara and Caleb to the couch before walking into our bedroom, falling into bed with our clothes on, closing our eyes, and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
**N/A hope you like the chapter. **_**Please**_** don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris's POV:  
Tobias and I woke up late, eleven o'clock in the morning, and I realized that we only had twenty minutes before the ceremony where the new dauntless members will choose their jobs!  
So I rushed to the bathroom and got dressed quickly in a simple pair of black jeans, a tank top and a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. Then headed out ten minutes before the ceremony, grabbed Tobias's hand and together we headed to the cafeteria for brunch.  
When we got there we grabbed some muffins and sat down at the usual table just before Max said," Today we have a batch of new DAUNTLESS MEMBERS!" As the crowd cheered.  
"Now, it's time to pick your jobs you new dauntless members," Max said," Sianna pick your job!"  
"I want to be a tattoo artist," she said nervously then sat down.  
Tia chose control room, Daxton chose chef, Cole chose control room, Tristan chose chef, Sarah chose nurse, and so on until everyone had chosen. The rest of the day Tobias and I spent with our friends and my soon to be brother in law and sister in law.  
After dinner Tobias said he was doing the seven o'clock to eleven o'clock shift in the control room before leaving.  
At around eight pm I walked back to Tobias and my apartment, I was unlocking the door when I felt something heavy crash against my back of my head and everything went black.  
When I woke up I was in a dark room, I was tied up, and the ropes were digging into my wrists.  
Then I heard a voice I new very well, Marcus, say," Well look at that the little bitch is awake," then pulled a camera out, hit record, set it on a stand, then took off his belt and brought it down across my back once with the pain bringing me close to tears, then he did it again, and again, and again until I passed out from the pain.  
Tobias's POV (from when he had to leave for his shift):  
Once I was in the control room I started doing what I would normally do until around eight, when I someone bash Tris over the head with a crowbar and dragged her away. I rush to the door.  
When I tried to open the door it was locked!  
No. No. No. This can't be happening! She is my everything, I can't lose her. I just can't. That's when I felt tears slide down my face as I tried fruitlessly to open the door. Zeke patted my shoulder for a few minutes before I heard a voice say my name, my real name, the voice was male and had tormented me all through my childhood, it was Marcus.  
"Tobias I have your filthy goddamned bitch of a fiancé here and I will do to her what I did to you and make you watch!" Marcus yelled making tears I was already shedding flow faster.  
"No. No. Please no," I sobbed as he entered a room.  
Then with the camera behind his back he said," Well look at that the little bitch is awake."  
Then he set the camera on a stand in the corner of the room before taking off his belt and bringing it down again and again across her back, with her screams of pain gradually picking away at my sanity until Tris passed out and he stopped and said," I will eventually kill her then you."  
I then fully broke down and blacked out.  
Zeke's POV:  
I watched Four as he watched the video. After the video was over he broke down into a sobbing mess then crumpled to the ground.  
He woke up several hours later at around midnight just before Shaunna opened the door.  
Then Four stood up and bolted out of the door and back to his apartment.  
Tobias's POV:  
When I got to my apartment and fell asleep I was haunted by Tris's by agonized screams and the way she crumpled.  
When I couldn't sleep anymore I got up and started searching for my Tris. I searched for and entire week before I found a lead.  
I found out that Tris was being held in Abnegation, in my old house.  
So I ran as fast as I could to the train tracks and hopped on the first train that passed me. The pent up fury suddenly burned within me as the short ride to Abnegation then when I was at my destination I jumped from the train and stormed to my old house and flung open the door, sprinted to my room opened the door and I was horrified by the scene in front of me.  
**N/A Sorry for being cliffy by I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I know it's shorter then my other chapters but *run and hides behind Zeke***_**PLEASE**_**don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias's POV:  
Marcus was on top of Tris and he was undoing the button on her jeans, then I ran over and ripped him off my beautiful fiancé who was crying and started punched Marcus everywhere I could reach until he was knocked out. Then I ran over to Tris and swept her as gently as I could into my arms and let her cry while I whispered soothing words in her ear.  
Tris's POV:  
I cried into Tobias's shirt as he called the police then he began whispering soothing words in my ear as I sobbed.  
A few minutes I heard wailing sirens and I clutched Tobias closer to me.  
The door suddenly burst open revealing a two men who were Dauntless, that I recognized as Zeke and Uriah, and another few dark haired Abnegation men which scared me because Marcus dark haired and I sobbed harder into Tobias.  
There was one man who had light brown hair who said," Beatrice is that you, my baby girl who is all grown up?"  
"Yes," I said between sobs before he walked over to Tobias and I and enveloped us in a gentle hug.  
"Mr. Prior, I am Tobias Eaton, and I want you to know that I will never hurt Tris. Ever. I'm nothing like my son of a bitch of a father. And also not all the rumors Erudite put out were false," Tobias said," now let me take her to the infirmary in dauntless because I don't think that she'd feel as comfortable in an Abnegation one in light of what happened."  
Then lifted me carefully and we were able to take and ambulance to dauntless.  
When we were in the infirmary I laid on my side as they cleaned my back which hurt, after they were finished Tobias grabbed my hand as I drifted to sleep.  
All the medication that the doctors gave me made me sleep without nightmares.  
When I woke up Tobias's head was rested on the bed and his hand was still clasped in. When one of the nurses came in she saw I was awake and came over to me.  
"Now that you're awake, I'd like to tell you, because of an Erudite serum the cuts on your back are almost healed enough for you to go home. So you'll get to go home tomorrow," the nurse said kindly.  
"Okay, thank you," I replied when Tobias heard my voice he woke up and he cradled my face of his warm gentle hands, then ever so tenderly pressed his lips to mine.  
I kissed him back and I finally felt safe again for the first time in a week.  
After we broke the kiss I looked at him with a loving expression as he said," Tris, I'm so sorry, that should have never happened to you, and it is all my fault," with tears rolling down his face.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm safe you're safe. I'll be okay. We will get through this, and now I know what you went through for all those years, and I love you even more because you are so strong, brave and kind," I told and we spent the rest of the day talking until it was time to go to bed then I closed my eyes and drifted off.  
The next morning I was finally able to go home and Tobias helped me walk home. On the way we ran into a worried Christina.  
"TRIS your okay!" Then she pulled me into a bone crushing hug that made me cry out in pain and she released me from the hug and started apologizing for hurting me.  
"What happened," she asked.  
"I was whipped me the man who kidnapped me and he almost raped me," I said.  
"Okay, go rest of the gang (Zeke, Uriah, Shaunna, Marlene, Will, Christina, and Lynn) will come by your guys' apartment later," she said with sympathy.  
When we got back to the apartment I felt something running down my back and asked Tobias to check my back.  
When he did he told me one of the cuts had reopened.  
So he grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged it.  
Then he laid me down on the end and took a nap.  
Tobias's POV:  
As I watched Tris sleep I heard my phone ring so I answered it.  
"Hello is this the number for Beatrice Prior's phone this is Natalie Prior," She said.  
"No Mrs. Prior it isn't, this is her fiancé's phone," I replied as I stroked Tris's hair gently.  
"Oh, is Beatrice there?" Natalie asked.  
"Sorry, but Beatrice is asleep," I said then Tris started tossing and turning with a pained expression on her face so I put the phone down and tried to gently shake her awake and said," Tris sweetheart, it's just a dream, wake up I'm right here," as she started crying.  
After minutes of Tris sobbing she started screaming," NO! Please no not him! Not he and I watched completely helplessly with tears running down my face as she tossed, turned, and screamed.  
It seemed like forever her eyes snapped open and she threw herself at me and clutching me close to her like she never wanted to let go and I wrapped my arms as gently as I could around my waist.  
"Four are you still there?" Natalie said through the phone so I picked up the phone with slightly shaky hands and said," Yes Mrs. Prior I am"  
"What was just going on," Natalie said.  
"Tris just had a nightmare and I was so worried because she was recently kidnapped by Marcus and tortured. I just wish that I could have done something so much sooner," I said with the love, trust, and worry for Tris who was still clutching me tightly to her.  
"Can I speak with her?" Natalie asked.  
"Tris, do you want to speak with your mother?" I asked softly.  
"Okay," she said shakily, then grabbed the phone.  
Tris's POV:  
"Hi mom," I said holding the phone with one hand as my other arm was wrapped tightly around Tobias's neck.  
"Great, sweetie, but is what happened with Marcus a lie or the truth because it's been all over the news papers," my mom said.  
"No, I wouldn't lie about almost being raped, and being tortured for a week!" I said somewhat angrily," And for an entire week I had to hear death threats for my FIANCÉ! I can't live without him and I have to go. Bye Mom," then hung up.  
"Tobias when is the trial for Marcus?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow, and I'm going to testify and you can if you want," he said.  
"I will testify," I replied.  
The gang came over later and we chatted until I fell asleep in Tobias's arms.  
**N/A Please drop me a comment or vote if you like it!**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah**㈴3


	10. Chapter 10

Tris's POV:  
The trial is today, and yesterday I asked Zeke to get the video tape for that day Marcus filmed me being whipped by him so I was holding the disc in my hand while the car sped along taking us to the court house in the Candor sector.  
When we got to the court house Tobias helped out of the car and into the the building.  
When everyone was settled and Marcus was brought out handcuffed the trial started.  
When the judge called me up I put in the DVD and then hid my face in Tobias's chest then listened to my pained screams while I sobbed.  
The trial went on for one hour longer and Tobias also testified that the reports erudite put out were true before the Judge said," the verdict is guilty and, Marcus, you will be sentenced to death. The execution will take place in thirty minutes."  
Tobias," I whispered," Marcus is finally getting what he deserves!"  
"Yes," he replied then pulled me gently toward him and kissed me softly on the lip,as Marcus glared at us. We broke the kiss after a few seconds then left to wait for the execution.  
When it was time people were there to witness and Eric and Peter were standing in the front row.  
When the five people, who were on the firing, came out they were: Tia, Sianna, Daxton, Tristan, Jeremy, and Holly, I was quite shocked by who it was ad kept my composure.  
When the shots were fired we heard not one, three screams of pain.  
We all turned and saw Peter and Eric on the ground clutching their lower legs, with tears rolling down their faces.  
As people ran out to Peter and Eric others dragged Marcus's corpse away, the gang burst into hysterical as we watched Eric and Peter.  
Then we saw Tia and Sianna whistling and walking away slowly.  
The gang, Tobias, and I left and headed home knowing that justice was served and a bad man was gone for good and we would never see him again.  
**N/A I had fun writing this chapter and hope you like it. Also BTW I really don't like Peter or Eric and I hate Marcus. I am also trying to update as much as possible but I don't have wifi at home. Sorry it's so short.**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah**㈴3


	11. Chapter 11

Tris's POV:  
It's been two weeks since Marcus's trial, and I'm finally healed so that all I have are scars.  
Also because I'm finally healed Christina is wedding dress shopping. I breathed out a deep sigh as Christina dragged me to the Dauntless bridal store.  
When we got there I stared at all the dresses that were all different colours, gold, blue, black, red, purple, and blush. The fabrics were silks, satins, and chiffon.  
I stared at all the dresses as Christina walked off and started looking for my dress.  
When I started looking around I found two beautiful dresses, one was a strapless gold dress that was tight fitting top and a less fitted skirt in a luxurious satin, and a high necked grey dress that had lace sleeves and a flowing skirt, so I grabbed them and walked to the fitting room.  
When I got there Christina already had piles of dresses in all different styles, colours, and fabrics.  
After hours of dress trying I was through all the dresses the Christina had chosen and I tried on the grey one and Christina had immediately said,"There is no way you are wearing that on your wedding day."  
So I went in and tried on the gold dress and it fit like a glove. When Christina saw the dress she broke into tears and said," Oh, it so beautiful and perfect!" (N/A but I will love you guys forever if you get what other of my fandoms has gold wedding dresses)  
Next we were going to pick dresses for my bridesmaids (Christina, Sianna, Marlene, and Shaunna) dresses. After two more hours I had found the ones, the dress I chose was royal blue a pleated silk bodice and a flowing chiffon skirt that ended at the knees and was made from the same coloured material as the bodice.  
After we paid, we headed to Christina's apartment and dropped off the dresses before going to have lunch.  
After lunch Chris picked out flowers (red and grey roses) and decided on a venue (by the Ferris wheel).  
After all the planing was done and I was exhausted, so I fell into bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep before Tobias was back to the apartment.  
_one week later_  
Very suddenly I woke up to a deafening blast of an air horn.  
"Good morning, now go over to the chair an sit," Christina demanded and I did what I was told. After I sat down my face was being: waxed, poked, prodded, and groomed by Christina and my hair was being twisted into an Abnegation bun by Marlene.  
Two hours later I was finished and the others moved onto their makeup as I slipped my dress on and Shaunna zipped up the zipper in the back and I did the same to hers.  
When everyone was ready we got into the waiting car and drove to where the ceremony was being held, the Ferris wheel.  
As each person heard their musical cue they exited the car, finally it was my turn, when I stepped out of the car I saw my father waiting for me.  
When I got to my father I grabbed his arm and we slowly marched down the isle. As we walked I locked my eyes on Tobias's. the isle was far to long and I did my best to pace my steps, but the end of the isle couldn't come soon enough, so I was grateful when I felt my father place my hand into Tobias's and we turned to face each other.  
Our vows were simple, and traditional, and after the priest said," You may kiss the bride," Tobias's lips were on mine and when the kiss ended we were finally married.  
Later that night, as Tobias and I danced for the first time married I thought, _Tobias and I have been through so much and become stronger, and I know that together we will get through everything and come out stronger more in love. Together we are unstoppable_.  
**N/A hey guys I'm really sorry but I have lost my inspiration for this story.**_**Please**_**don't butter knife me.**  
**-Sarah**


	12. NA

**Hey all you people who have read my story, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. You are all amazing, but I'd like to say a special thank you my Besties: Tia, Cassidy, and Sianna, all the book club members in my school and my school Librarian. I had so much fun writing this story. So *sniff sniff* for the last time... ****_Please_**** don't butter knife me.**

**-Sarah **


End file.
